


The imposter

by Elleuwu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Chan, Cute Ending, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Porn with Feelings, Rich Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Russian Mafia, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleuwu/pseuds/Elleuwu
Summary: It has been hard for Chan to run their underground business in Korea all by himself, so the boss decided to step in, leaving his life behind in Russia, moving back to the place that haunted him forever. Jeongin is back and trouble seems to find its way to him, this time it's in the form of Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. One

This year hadn't been a good one for Chan, the business was slow and every single deal seemed to mess up at the end, not like how things used to be. It was a clear threat to both the business of the boss and that of Chan. A new name was making its way into the top of their game and it wasn't even beginner's luck, this organization knew all the ropes to get just to their target with the least damage possible.

It didn't only affect the business in Korea but it reflected back to its origin in Russia. Something both Chan and the boss didn't see coming, but alas, their hard work for all the past years had been going down to the drain. At this moment, the boss decides to put all his business in Russia on hold and come down to his reign in Korea, the same land he left for Chan to rule over the last few years.

The young man in his mid twenties raced into a bedroom, face shifting between the naked bodies of both Felix and Changbin, a grin lighting his face as horror pales Changbin's in return. "Fuck! You are staring" Felix moaned out, his boyfriend's hard on still inside him, hitting his soft walls as Chan was still at the door. "Finish up, we are going to pick up the boss" Chan spoke out elated beyond reason.

The night before, Chan sat down at the back room behind his office at the club trying to get a hold of his boss, the last deal that they lost cost them half their ammunition, he did not know what to do and worst, how to face their boss. It was not the first time, and it was not the first time this year to add to the matter. There were rumors circulating around about some Kazakh men in the market, people who knew how to play, who knew how to run a proper business with the same quality as they did.

Those days were taking a toll on Chan so he decided to just let the boss take control. If it's a problem with the Kazakhs, there was nobody better than his boss to figure it out. Those days were very hard that even the dancers, who loomed around his cover up club, noticed how Chan grew cold and distant instead of his usual caring self. This is why it all changed when he received this message from the boss. It was cryptic as usual, and arrived just an hour before the landing but the elder knew that the boss would probably love to see Felix too once he lands in Korea. After all, they had a long history together.

Chan walked out of the bedroom, mumbling to himself a list of things he should do once the boss settles in his own house, as he sat down. Half an hour later, Felix in a bathrobe with the most natural hue on his cheeks, sat in front of him. "Who is back?" The blonde asked, afraid to blurt out it was him, the one they all have been waiting for. "Yes, yes. That's why I am here. If it wasn't him, I wouldn't be interrupting your sweet time" Chan kept a faster pace of his words and hand gestures, faster than always.

"Fine" Felix held his robe tighter around his smaller form, standing up to walk back to his room, stopping on the way "Did you get him his favorite coffee from his small shop?" the younger asked, as Chan nodded, walking back, Felix stopped again "what about the kimchi?" He asked again as Chan nodded "the fridge is stashed, don't worry".

The younger blonde went inside the room to yell another question, "What about ramen?" Chan chuckled as he chose to stay silent on this one because Felix wouldn't really like to know that there was a complete drawer saved for ramen in their boss' house now. Changbin, on the other hand, stood by their bedroom door completely clueless about what's going on.

Changbin, who was fully dressed now, watched his boyfriend fussing over their shared closet. "Is everything alright?" Changbin asked eyes still on Chan, who just walked on them having sex, yet is having no trouble to maintain a weird, yet soft smile on his face. It wasn't odd to Changbin anymore, he has seen enough in this business to never be surprised in life again. Though, seeing his boyfriend running from one section to another to get dressed in less than twenty minutes was just a little impressive to him.

All three of them walked to the main airport hall, Chan ordered Changbin to stay with them for his one, it was out of the blue for the younger but for Chan, he knew he could trust the other with his life. During their car ride, Felix filled his boyfriend about all the things the boss liked and disliked, and he did seem like any old man he worked for. The bodyguard worked for far too many men and far too many "families" but he couldn't stay loyal to any, until Felix happened and it was just hard to find another job as his job wasn't just a job anymore. 

They all waited in the airport as Changbin watched Felix running up to someone, a young boy with platinum hair and a small smile, they both were hugging in sight for the sour eye. "Guess the boss has an eye for twinks too" Changbin mumbled, guessing it was the boss' plaything. The boy carried a pink bag and a hand bag, as Felix pulled him along. "Binnie, meet Innie" The young blonde grinned, as Jeongin flashed a grin to the man, and after just a glance, He was in Chan's arms. 

"wouldn't that piss off the boss?" Changbin blurted out, of course it would, Bin didn't know what kind of man was the boss but from what he had heard, the man was intense and strict, he wouldn't like anyone to keep touching his boy like that. Jeongin shook his head, answering" Nah, I love their hugs". It was only then when Changbin was impressed for the very first time on his job. This young boy was indeed the boss. 

"they told you it's the Kazakh?" Jeongin asked, sipping off his cup on the cozy couch of his living room, as Chan nodded. "it's not, I asked and all of them are my men. We back them up, you know" Jeongin hummed, as Felix relaxed over Changbin's chest. "Maybe it's someone new" He voiced out his thoughts as both Chan and Bin shook their heads. "It's not a newbie thing, Lixie" Bin mumbled. 

Jeongin sighed as he stared into his most loyal men, muttering "My man told me it's an inside job". Both Chan and Changbin gasped. "What! Nobody dares" Chan argued back as Felix chuckled, having all their attention at this critical moment. "Yes, nobody dares here but back at where Innie was, God, they are scary" Felix shivers in a dramatic manner as Jeongin nods. "They wanted me gone?" He asked, watching Felix as the blonde nodded. "It's well targeted , yes, but kinda dumb" Felix shrugged. 

Jeongin made a few calls before he walked back to the living room. "I will stay for a while until business is back on its feet. I settled things there" it was both a clear statement for the family and a breath of fresh air for Chan, the man who had been buried under this job, not even batting an eye over his club for those last two years. Now the man could at least run his cover up club properly. Felix grinned, sliding out of Changbin's arms to hug Jeongin, who slid into Felix's arms instead. 

"Let's celebrate tonight" Chan yelled out and both Bin and Felix knew where this would lead them. There, the four men at the gates of Chan's personal paradise, side effects, the blue and yellow sign glowing the dark of the night. Jeongin took a seat right in front, it was the vip of vip and always saved for Chan's special guests. The younger man drank his vodka in one shot cheering his friends, a small smile escaped his lips as his eyes landed on a lithe figure. 

The male was a fine piece of art as Jeongin wanted to put it. Leather hugging his thighs and curves, as it was bent and stretched covering all the right places, his crop top barely left anything for the boss' filthy mind as the constant nipple slips made his throat dry. Full lips and daring eyes, moving in the most seductive manner, luring the boss into the lair of this beautiful man. 

"Hyunjin, huh" Chan spoke, snapping him out of his loop of thoughts that fixated over every little aspect of the man in front of him. "I want him" Jeongin mumbled out, as his eyes sharpened, just like a predator hunting down a prey, and Chan knew Jeongin wasn't like any predator. He was dangerous and careful just like a fox and if he wants Hyunjin, nothing will stop him until he gets what he wants. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has his ways to get under people's skin, especially of they were Hwang Hyunjin, the broke college student, while Jeongin is forever entangled in a web of love and lust for the dancer.

Chan remembered this long night when he first stepped back to Korea,the young teen was born and raised on the other side of the world, so it took him every ounce to blend in this new culture. Chan was adopted from his almost no name Australian town into a filthy rich Korean family thanks to his ethnic background. The boy thought it was the best thing that could ever happen to him, a true miracle, but alas, he never saw how messy his Korean family were. It took Chan three years to plan his escape from this house. 

The young fifteen year old saved up money and prepared a bag, having the young dream of finally being happy on his mind. He escaped. Chan remembered walking for days, until he completely collapsed right at the sea. He collapsed the moment the dry cold sand touched his bleeding feet. The rest of this year's memories were vague, but he knew that on this day he lost his family, he gained a better one. 

That's why he owed all what he currently has, all who he had been, to Jeongin and his family. Chan knew it was hard to achieve what he now owns, that's why he appreciated Jeongin and their close friendship that started the day he almost threw his life out of the window just to rescue the younger man out of his good nature. Jeongin wasn't the best kid growing up, but Chan, being the cheerful person he was, did his best to please the young boy. 

Let's say that this kind of triggered Jeongin to stay away further, some natural response the child, back then, developed to overcome the weird people his father brought to watch over him. This was all until that fateful day, it was dark and messy, there were sounds of gunshots, blood and bodies on the floor and a panicked child hidden behind one of the tossed down chairs. 

Chan, naturally threw himself in front of a big man shooting in the direction of young Jeongin. Again this part of Chan's life was full of vague memories but one he remembered crystal clear, was young Jeongin crying by his bed in the hospital as he opened his eyes to life one more time. It was then when Chan knew what he meant for the younger, also it was then when he took a silent pack to always try to make him happy. There he was practically begging one of his dancers to do one on one with Jeongin, just so the boy would let the thought of Hyunjin go. He was afraid of Jeongin's hyperfixation, especially that it wasn't the right time while business was deteriorating. 

  
  


"No. " Hyunjin insisted, walking to the change room, the dancer had a long robe wrapped over his form, sweat dripping out of his chin and ruined mascara sticking to his lashes. Hyunjin sighed as Chan followed him to the room. "Come on, Chan" exasperation was leaking through his voice as the club owner sighed in return. It needed no genius to tell that Hyunjin was the best at this club, always attracting eyes and most importantly unwanted eyes. 

It also didn't need a genius to tell that Hyunjin had some hard limits, strong boundaries that nobody dared to push, maybe because he was the best dancer in this club or maybe because Chan was a good boss, it didn't matter but what mattered the most that this dancer never did a one on one, no private rooms, no lap dances, no exclusive settings, it didn't matter who asked for him, it was always a no. The slight difference here that this wasn't a casual client, it was their boss, and with Jeongin, there was no room for a no. 

"it's someone big, Hyunjin, this is important" Chan chewed on his inner lip as the younger male removed his robe and started changing, not bothered by the owner, shrugging as his response to the few words. "You can take whatever days off, come late and use the place for your training. I don't give a shit" Chan tried again, maybe a little incentive would work this time, instead Hyunjin shook his head in a solid no. "Come on, I promise he is not some weirdo, and I never forced anything on you, Jinnie". 

Hyunjin could tell that his boss was desperate but breaking such his number one rule would be for the worst. It was hard sticking to his codes but he had to. "Are you gonna start forcing things on me now?" Hyunjin asked, wearing his jacket and searching around for his hat. The question didn't linger into the air unanswered for long, it took only a few seconds for his boss to answer a soft no. 

Apparently Chan was the most predictable boss anyone could have, the man was strong willed and good with business but very easy to read, unlike Felix. "Hey, boys" Lix appeared into the door with a small smile and two glasses of champagne. "Why don't you leave us alone, Channie?" The blonde gestured to Chan who immediately nodded, exiting the room, to Felix who closed the door behind him. 

Felix was someone vague to Hyunjin, well, not the dancer alone but rather to all those who worked at side effects, he wasn't the owner, nor manager but he sure made everyone feel like he was both. Felix usually lurked around at nights but usually went home early with his bodyguard Changbin, that was all everybody knew about them, just a rich playboy and his bodyguard. "I already talked to my boss and I said no. He knows I don't do this kind of stuff" Hyunjin didn't have the energy to argue again. 

"Oh, I know, I heard" The younger mumbled with a smile, offering one glass of untouched champagne, while having one that is lipstick smeared to himself. "I am here to make a deal though" Felix shrugged, sipping off his glass. It was the first time Hyunjin noticed the irregular pattern of freckles that spread over his face, it was out of place, yet the thought of a plain imperfect Felix kind of consoled insecurities that bubbled up inside his head, while standing in front of this almost perfect being. 

Hyunjin shrugged at the offer. It was huge and Felix sure knew how to pursue anyone to take his deals. All Hyunjin had to do is to do a short one on one with this one guy and in return he would have all his tuition fees for this year settled and a plus that this guy wasn't even some gross old man with some daddy/son fantasy. It was hard for Hyunjin to say no at this point so he nodded, as Felix clicked their glasses together, closing their deal. 

The exclusive room looked kind of tacky, something Hyunjin expected but didn't want to experience but here he is, standing in his favorite lace, dark red decorating his skin, as the blemishes on his waist peaked through the thin material. The dancer was trying to grip the last end of it, wanting to stay in control, even with those sharp eyes, that was dominating him. 

Short twirls and quick moves, as Hyunjin approached the young man in the black leather seat. The young man on the other hand, smiled, watching his performance with eager eyes, it was invading all Hyunjin's senses, something that never happened to him before, as a gasp caught up in his throat, once the young man pulled him into his embrace mid pirouette. 

"You are so beautiful" Jeongin mumbled, almost a few inches away from Hyunjin's face, as the dancer placed both his hands on his chest, trying to push him away. "What?" Hyunjin let out, blinking in confusion. "Felix never mentioned sex, I don't want that" it was clear panic in his voice as Jeongin's smile dropped, helping the young man into his feet. "No sex" Jeongin shoke his head back, while Hyunjin placed his hands over his body. 

Jeongin chuckled, shaking his head again. "You are really beautiful" He mumbled out again, eyes drinking from Hyunjin's form as the dancer shifted on his feet, moving a few steps back, trying to maintain a political smile, yet his distance. He was a little afraid of the young man in front of him, but he knew that this one on one only ends when this guy leaves the room, so unless this boy walked out, he was stuck here. 

"Thanks'' Hyunjin bowed, a small smile still lingering on his lips. "Please go on'' Jeongin muttered "or would you like to go?". The offer wasn't bad, actually it was perfect for him right now but to risk letting go of this year's tuition money, it was plain dumb and Hyunjin maybe was dumb but he wasn't when it came to money, so instead of running out this horribly cringy door, he walked towards the young man, thighs straddling over him, as Hyunjin claimed this lap as his. 

The dancer leaned, capturing the pair of soft lips in front of him into his, suckling shortly on the lower one. "Have anybody told you how perfect you are?" Jeongin exclaimed breaking the kiss, as Hyunjin smirked, it was a sensual night for both of them, as they witnessed a whole new experience inside this tacky room, on this leather chair, as lust took over their heads and bodies, melting in the slowest heated sex,possibly ending with a toe curling orgasms as both Jeongin and Hyunjin felt like it was a night of a life time. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and reads, it means alot to me. Buckle up cause we are about to have a roller-coaster of events next time. Thanks again, love you all. Have a wonderful day.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is head over heels for clueless Jisung, and Chan has a puppy.

It was a slow business day for Jisung, who was stuck in the changing room, after Hyunjin took over the stage, getting ready for his turn next. The dancer freshly dyed his hair blue because a few people, mainly the club manager, complimented his previous look with it, so he decided to bring the entire look back, along with the small frenulum piece that twinkled whenever he licked his lower lip. 

A habit he got used to recently, whenever he saw their club manager with his sharp eyes, plastered smirk and iconic long legs wrapped in those leather pants he frequently wore. Jisung was swaying left and right, wiggling his hips trying to close this zipper, and a traitor, Hyunjin was, the other dancer wasn't there to zip him up. That left Jisung both half naked and frustrated. 

He poked his head out of the change room, looking left and right, trying to find anyone to help him in such a delicate matter, especially that Hyunjin was about to finish his routine. There he spotted, Minho, who stood at the edge of their backstage office, eyeing Jisung. Minho walked up to the room, his sharp eyes tracing Jisung's body, leaving goosebumps over the other's skin. "Do you need help?" Minho asked, his tone was soft, yet so strict. 

The same tone Jisung liked in bed, there his head was clouded with images of Minho on top of him, pressing against every groove of his body, kissing and licking, leaving Jisung behind as a mess of love bites painted his skin. "There, all done" Minho announced, as clouds of lust in Jisung's head evaporated. The dancer stuttered to get out the right words or even a thanks. Minho, on the other hand, chuckled, patting his head. 

"If you need anyone to zip you up again, just yell. Can't let eye candy, like you, walk around like that, can we." The elder spoke out, oozing confidence and mischief, something Jisung craved for, as he remained silent, even after Minho walked away. Jisung still wanted to spend his night at Minho's bed. 

It was the first time Jisung thinks about something this hard or pursue after someone this long, the dancer worked for multiple clubs before, and it all left him with an audience to entertain and a bed full of lovers, sugar daddies, friends with benefits, whatever they called it, the dancer was down for anything, as long as he was safe. It was mainly lust, and well with Minho, it wasn't any different. The man was what Jisung needed now, a strict hand that would fuck him hard and cuddle him close. The things that the dancer craved the most. 

Jisung walked to his spot on stage after Hyunjin left, watching their club owner following the other dancer, unlike him, Jisung wasn't in trouble. He understood his place in life and was acting on it, He never refused a client, nor had a prude attitude like Hyunjin did. He liked serving men sexually, He wanted to be desired, having someone push and pull him into their body as they both sank together into the darkest pits of lust. That's why he never understood Hyunjin, his brain never comprehended why would anyone refuse pleasure and money. 

His dance was slow and sensual, it wasn't about how much skin he shows, because Jisung barely showed any skin, even though his outfits left nothing to the imagination, he usually wore those skin tight jeans, and mesh shirts, with an ill fitted crop top, a small belly button piercing peeking under. He swayed his hips, and thrusted his waist in, as light reflected on his small golden choker. To say that the audience loved Jisung, that will be an understatement. It was Jisung's world and they were living in it. 

After the routine was over, the dancer rushed over to Chan's office to see if he had any special clients, to his surprise he heard music coming from the vip room, as he peaked slowly to find Hyunjin making out with a good looking client. "Hyunjin is so lucky" Jisung whispered to himself. 

"Yes, he is" The immediate answer paled Jisung, quickly turning to face Minho, with the same smirk. "You shouldn't snop," Minho ordered, as the other male, stood silently looking at his feet. "I didn't mean, I just heard-" Jisung tried to argue, still not daring to stare back at Minho, who interrupted him smoothly "I know. Now to the office" Minho walked followed by Jisung like an obedient puppy, eyes on the ground and lips formed in a pout. 

Minho and Jisung weren't any different from each other. They both understood their place in life and acted on it, Minho was the young boy, who tried to do business outside an organization and failed miserably, it wasn't his fault, not at all, rather than the system's fault. That kind of business wasn't really the best for individuals by themselves, that's why he climbed up the stairs within the family, just like Chan. Though, Chan was a lot luckier, both ended in the same place, running a cover up for the business. 

His life was full of ups and downs, but at least, he did live a long life surrounded by his parents and grandparents , something neither Chan nor Felix knew what it was. Minho understood that he was there to ease the operations and manage what Chan can't manage, get information that their boss would require. It was easy enough all those years, and he never wanted anything in return, unlike those he knew, He never needed anything. 

That was how his life rotated until he saw Han Jisung sway those stupid hips for the first time a few months ago, if it wasn't for Chan's constant nagging about watching the new dancer, He would be at home, feeding his cat, instead to chasing around that clueless blue haired man, who had a fetish for chokers, mesh tops and piercings. 

Inside the office, Chan was there and so was Felix, who Jisung always wondered what he had to do with the club, and of course always accompanied by the bodyguard. " Where should I go, Channie?" Jisung asked in the most bubbly manner, breaking the tense silence. "Upstairs, Sungie. Minho will show you. It's his gig anyways" Chan dismissed the pair with a smile, as Felix smirked watching Minho sharply. 

"Minho is into him, didn't take him as this type of guy" Felix giggled, relaxing into his seat, as Chan nodded off, drifting to his phone after it immediately glowed, to be fully indulged into the small message he just received. A smile was softly formed over Chan's features as Felix nudged Changbin, who shrugged himself. "What is it? It must be something big to melt anxious Chan into an all smiles like that" Felix dared to ask, eyeing Chan. 

The elder chuckled, with ease "Ah, it's my puppy" He answered as both of them stared at him in surprise, that was something new. "You have a dog" Felix pressed, giggling again, placing both of his palms under his chin for support, staring dreamily at Chan. "Nah, a puppy" The man replied again as the youngest male couldn't help but coo at the response. 

The next morning, Hyunjin went home, tip-toeing into his shared apartment, to find his roommate drinking tea in the small space, both called it the living room. "Oh, Jinnie, why are you so messy?" His roommate asked, as he quickly walked to check his face and neck for any bruises, Hyunjin looked like a mess, disheveled hair, droopy eyes, swollen lips, and more importantly large red hickeys that invaded every small crook of his body. 

He couldn't talk back, so Seungmin, his guardian angel, and roommate decided to prepare him a warm bath. As Hyunjin settled in, he couldn't help but notice the red hand marks over his waist and thighs. "You will definitely need this" Seungmin yelled, placing a lotion inside his tiny bedroom. Hyunjin wanted to yell back, to argue but instead his roommate yelled again "I saw you limping, Hwang Hyunjin. Don't you dare" That sent Hyunjin into a fit of giggles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the beautiful @sepicyin. Check her work, she is amazing.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to comment, I love to hear from yall. Have a good day.


End file.
